


destination unknown

by loveletter2k



Category: FiXT, Klayton, Scandroid - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveletter2k/pseuds/loveletter2k
Summary: Raven misses Red.
Relationships: Red/Raven (Scandroid)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	destination unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this drawing of mine!  
> https://mechanicalanakal.tumblr.com/post/626343043176464384/he-is-guppy

Raven hardly managed to break the surface of the murky water before he had to gasp for air. He coughed and spluttered, hands reaching high above his head for something, anything to grab onto. When he felt the familiar rusted metal at the tips of his fingers, he grabbed on as tight as he could. He held onto the steel cage tightly, wasting a lot of energy in the process. Breathing heavily, there was one thought that stuck out above all the other clustered ones.

_Do not fall asleep under any circumstances._

The cyborg hung his head, his magenta locks hanging straight down. There was now a steady drip-drop that accompanied his weak breaths. Why was he even bothering to save himself at this point? Self-preservation be damned, locked away in this watery prison with no hope for freedom. If anything, he was only prolonging the inevitable. What should've been preventable, really. He swallowed, almost gagging at the taste of the liquid he floated in. Guilt hung heavy in Raven's heart.

Wherever Red was, Raven hoped he was safe. Hoped he hadn't gone searching for him. The last thing he wanted was for Red to find himself in a situation like this -- trapped, alone, cold, dark -- to end up in the depths of Old Tokyo like this. Of course, Raven wouldn’t be opposed to seeing him again. To hear him speak again, laugh, just one more time. To hold him, and to be held. Of course, there was no way he was getting out of here. Thoughts like that were a pointless and depressing venture.

The cyborg's breathing slowed. Whatever the case, he hoped Red was safe. He blinked away the water, sweat, whatever from his vision; not that it mattered anyway. What mattered was Red. Red. Raven smiled at the thought of him. Even as his fingers slipped through the metal grate and the water's edge climbed his torso, his neck, swallowing him whole, all Raven could think about was the man he loved most.

Raven hardly managed to break the surface of the murky water before he had to gasp for air.


End file.
